


Three Little Words

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, No Romance, Not To Be Taken Too Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: In the throes of passion, Nicholas tells Emma something.





	Three Little Words

"Call me Daddy."

Emma froze on top of Nicholas, panting as she exclaimed: "Excuse me?" He grinned, reaching out to grab the back of her neck and pulling her closer to his torso. 

"Don't you want to be a good little girl?" he asked, thrusting his hips once. Emma grunted quietly. "Be a good girl for Daddy."

Emma's face turned red.

"You're into it," Nicholas commented. "I can tell."

Unable to restrain herself any longer, Emma burst out laughing, pushing at his chest to help hold herself upright as laughter shook her body. She opened her mouth to reply with a sarcastic comment, but all that came out was wheezing cackling.

Nicholas pouted.

When Emma finally regained her composure, she wiped the tears from her eyes and took some deep breaths. Some occasional giggles still bubbled to the surface as she told him: "That's the most ridiculous thing you've ever said, and you talk a lot of bullshit." Getting up, she let his dick slip out of her and haphazardly threw a long T-shirt on. 

"Where are you going?" Nicholas asked as she walked out of the room. Emma halted, and turned around to face him.

"To someone who won't project his own ridiculous issues onto an adult woman," she replied. When he shot her a confused look, Emma clarified: "I'm going to go find Jessica, and ask if she feels like fucking me properly tonight." Reaching the door, she looked back over her shoulder and winked, adding in the most sultry voice she could muster: "Goodnight, Daddy." She exited Nicholas' bedroom, sniggering. "Lube's in the nightstand!"


End file.
